michaelrosenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Register
The Register is a Poem made by Michael Rosen, it takes place at a School where he works at and it's from the book "You Wait Til I'm Older Then You". Plot Micheal's Class get ready to do the Register, but one Student named Darren wants to be with The Snails. Transcript The Register Right Class Six Register time that means everyone sitting down---Uh Everyone Darren, No Darren We're not feeding the snails now, Sarah could you pass me the register? No I haven't got it, you've got it, you went to fetch it, remember? Oh....that was yesterday, was it? Darren, leave the snails alone! One moment everyone, Mr.Hardware wants a word. (Pauses) Right Class Six Mr.Hardware says that any tennis balls landing in the gutter by the kitchen will be left there til Christmas when they'll be sent do Dr. Bernardos, No he's not my doctor Louise my doctor doesn't need tennis balls Dr. Bernardos not alive is--- yes I know Wayne that if he's not alive he can't use tennis balls Darren don't touch the snails! do you hear me?! dose anyone know who or what is Dr. Bernardos? no Hugh not a dog's home, Yes Abdul, a Children's home, well done, oh I wonder Mrs.Morris, I don't want to be rude but I'm just settling the children down perhaps you could see away to leaving now, hmm? I'm sure David is okay Mrs.Morris, yes cake making on Friday will be lovely Mrs.Morris but-----Wayne, that's very rude, we've talked about kissing before if Mrs.Morris wants to kiss David good bye, That's Okay, and you've got no right to laugh at--Oh Thank you again Mrs.Morris, yes Biscuit making too, That'll be lovely thank you so much, Good Bye Mrs.Morris, She's not waving to you Sophie. uh, Yes Colin? well I'm sure Mr.Hardware means any kind of ball, um footballs, basket balls, You've got a Baseball from your American cousin, that was very nice of him, no, no I don't know who won the world series, I can't guess because I don't know the names of any baseball teams. Ah, Mrs.Riley, good morning. Right Class Six, Mrs.Riley says if anyone who usually has a school dinner on Thursday but owns a school packed lunch for the outing to the science museum then could they fill in the form. Yes Judy? uh...........the form? well I'm not quite sure what form at the moment but I'm sure a form will be coming along soon, they usually do, and I'll tell you when it dose. Well if you don't want a school packed lunch and you don't bring a packed lunch, then you'll be very hungry, won't you? Darren! I don't want to have to tell you about the snails again, we're doing the register now, not snails. Yes Zoey? I know quite well that I'm not actually doing the register at this very second but I will be and I could be. Do you know what the time is Mervin? you do. Do you know how many minutes late you are Mervin? You do. Do you have any idea how we're going to get you to come to school on time Mervin? You don't. Oh, Mark at Mone sitting very nicely. Ah, Mrs. Morris, you're back, yes, yes we could make toffee as well, an excellent idea---QUIET!!!!!!!!!! There'll be no toffee for anyone if there's that kind of noise. Thank you so much Mrs.Morris, I'm sure we've got the right pans for making toffee, but I can't look just now, Bye-bye, yes, yes of course, bye-bye. Rashida, Jason, Simone, all sitting very nicely. Darren, not sitting nicely, not sitting at all in fact!! Oh no, he's left the lid off! quick! Abdul!! the lid!! but the lid back on the snails!!!! What?! one's missing?! which one? No, not all of you, everyone comeback, sit down, Abdul, and just Abdul, can you tell us, which snail is missing? (pauses) Robin. was Robin in the Aquarium before, Darren? No Mervin, snails don't eat each other, you know they eat leaves. All term we've been looking at how they eat leaves, we've written poems about how they eat leaves, we drawn graphs of how many leaves they eat in a day, and now you're telling me they eat each other, you know sometimes I wounder why we've got these snails here, oh, it really isn't something to cry abou Pual, I know Robin was your favorite and I'm sure Batman dosen't miss him, I'm not sure if snails do miss each other, look......I just don't want to deal with this right now, I'm sure Robin will turn up, he can't have gone far, snails don't gallop, do that? Darren....... is that the truth? is what Salima is saying true?! is it? well take Robin you of your poket right now, but him back in the aquarium an go straight downstairs to see Mrs.Rasheed and you can explain to her what you did to Robin. I'm not sure if you'll be here for Mrs.Morris' baking day at this rate. Huh, and who's this? John, hmm. uh no I'm sorry John, yo can't have the register just yet tell Mrs.Riley we'll be down with it in just a moment. Right Class Six, the register, now......where is it? where was it? it was here a moment ago...... can anyone see the register?.......can anyone see...the register? Trivia *This is the second poem (by uploading order) featuring Class Six. Category:Poems Category:2016